


The only time I feel good falling

by Pyou



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Unrequited, ylvicest is up to your interpretation, young ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård is uncertain about his future while Vegard is studying acting and having seemingly great life. He is tired and just wants to have someone to take away the clouds covering his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't feel bad for me

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I am starting with a new thing... Even though I have an exam... tomorrow. :/ 
> 
> Also, this is very super AU-ish and completely fictional.

In Bård’s honest opinion, his brother was probably one of the most amazing people in the world. Of course it wasn’t something he was going to say out loud, like, ever, but it was just something he had to constantly think. He did amazing job with singing, playing instruments and acting. He had interesting friends and he could get anyone to talk to him, about everything as well, be it planes, be it physics or be it the latest celebrity gossip. He, Bård, on the other hand, was still just a 17 year old teenager that didn’t even know what he wanted to do with his life.

“What are you looking at?” Vegard laughed, rising his eyebrows and looking at Bård. The other shook his head and smiled.

“Nothing. Keep playing,” he encouraged, nodding towards the piano. Vegard smiled back and placed his hands on the keyboard again, playing the tune he had just abruptly cut off.

Bård thought if he was showing the affection a bit too much. Or admiration. He didn’t even have a proper name for what he was feeling, he only knew it was definitely something he had never felt towards someone else. It definitely wasn’t envy, though, that he was sure of.

“Bård, stop it!” Vegard laughed, standing up and hiding his hands behind his back. “You are making me nervous.”

The younger boy let out a short laugh as well. “Fine, your highness, I will be in my room,” he said, turning around and rising his hands above his head to stretch. “You have been playing the same song all day anyway.”

Vegard sighed and sat back down, smirking to himself. Of course he needed to play the same song over and over again, he needed to be quite perfect if he wanted to perform in a proper show at the local theater. After a moment, however, the expression on his face turned into a more serious one.

He had started to worry about Bård a few weeks ago, actually. The guy seemed to be alone a lot, usually hiding in his room when he got home. On the other hand, he was always up to do something together. The latter thing was fine, of course, but Vegard felt a bit awkward. Like right now – the look on his brother’s face was something he was not used to seeing. He also seemed to yearn for his attention a lot more than usually. He wondered if something was bothering him, but surely he would have told him already?

Taking a deep breath, Vegard stood and walked up the stairs, stopping behind the closed door of Bård’s room. “Everything okay there?” he asked, knocking politely. Hearing nothing, he opened the door, only to find the other staring back at him, earphones on, lying on his bed.

Bård removed one of the pieces from his ears. “What’s up?” he asked. “Already miss the audience?” His smile was wide, but didn’t feel genuine enough. Vegard knew him too well for it. His eyes looked sad and almost kind of foggy, there wasn’t this spark he had just seen minutes ago.

The older brother walked forward and popped down on the bed as well. “Not really, but my hands are tired,” he complained in the fake whiny voice. Bård hit him with the pillow. “I was actually thinking of going out later, do you want to come? I’m just going to meet up with some friends.”

Bård at least made a face as if he was thinking about it. Rest of their family had gone to visit their grandparents, but Bård had a summer job at home, so he couldn’t go; Vegard had stayed behind to keep him company. So they were alone anyway and the thought of spending the evening and night completely without anyone else, was not so good. He nodded after a bit. “Sure.”

“Okay.” Vegard smiled a little and was almost about to get up when he changed his mind. “By the way…” he stopped, worrying his lip. “Is everything okay? You seem a bit… strange, recently.”

At that, Bård actually stopped the music. He sighed and nodded, smiling a bit tiredly. “Yeah, no need to worry. This job is pretty exhausting,” he answered, shrugging and looking out of the window. “Also… ah, yeah. I’m good.”

Vegard wasn’t convinced, but he wasn’t really sure what else to say. It seemed almost as if the guy was trying to hide something from him, even though it was unlikely, they rarely kept things from each other. Even if it was embarrassing or weird or… well, basically they told each other everything.

He grabbed Bård’s ankle and squeezed a little. “You know you can trust me,” he tried once more, looking ahead to catch his brother’s eyes that seemed to be avoiding him now. Finally the other looked back.

Picking up the pillow he had used to hit Vegard, he covered his face with it and mumbled something incoherent. “What was that now?” Vegard asked, smiling a little and trying to pull it away. It reminded him of the time when they both were about ten years younger.

Bård just looked at him once he succeeded. “I was actually just thinking of us,” he said slowly after a bit, figuring Vegard won’t probably leave him alone before he can get a piece of his mind anyway. It was their thing – not leaving the other alone, be it whatever. And he knew it. Why was it so difficult then? Why was telling how he felt so difficult? Even if it was awkward, if anyone, Vegard would be able to at least give some insight. He always could.

“Of us? Sorry, I don’t really follow you here,” the other chuckled, turning a bit so he would be more comfortable with looking at Bård. He had an idea, but that was it.

The younger brother nodded slowly, sighing and pushing away the need to cover his face again. “It’s just that sometimes… I feel like, I don’t know. I just think about the future a lot. About what will happen to us,” he glanced around. “But.. I don’t know what I feel like,” he finally got out and one side of his mouth quirked up, obviously feeling a bit better.

“Bård, seriously, what? You make me sick with worry,” Vegard said, suddenly feeling a bit annoyed, even. He grabbed his hands and pulled him upwards, into a hug. “Everything is okay, you sound like something bad will happen.” He felt the other snuggling a bit closer to his neck and rubbed his back. “Let’s just go out for a bit and relax, alright? The others have told me to bring you several times already.”

He kept quiet for quite a bit, just feeling the warmth spread within him after finally moving away. “Sorry,” he said then, grabbing his music player again. Vegard smiled and patted his knee.

“No need to. You are my brother, I love you.”

Bård fell down onto his mattress dramatically. “Get out,” he said and threatened the other with the pillow again. Vegard laughed at the sight and disappeared behind the door. His expression changed, once out of sight, and he bit his lip. He was almost sure he knew what Bård felt, even though it was obviously impossible. Deciding not to think of it tonight, he went to take a shower to get ready.

The younger brother put the music back on, the sounds of the song Vegard had played previously filling his ears. He turned on the bed, frustrated, and decided to do everything in order to enjoy himself tonight. Enough of the self-loathing, he couldn’t be stuck there forever.

-o-

“And this is my brother,” Vegard finished, sitting beside Bård and making him move closer to someone else. They were pressed into a booth that produced a nice privacy, but was a bit too small for all of them. Being the Saturday night, the bar was filled with young people.

“Finally! We have been asking about you forever, Anders even tried to convince us, at one point, that Vegard made you up,” someone with short brownish hair said and Bård laughed. It seemed that Vegard’s friends shared the same sense of humor he had.

It wasn’t as if Vegard hadn’t introduced him to his friends on purpose, it was rather because they had a general group of friends that they knew thanks to high school, and this Vegard’s group of people from the college he studied acting at now. When going out with Bård, they usually met up with the people both of them knew more.

“Oh, come on,” Vegard smiled and threw an arm around Bård’s shoulders, who wiggled uncomfortably, but laughed nevertheless. “I almost wish he was made up, though, he is so much better in acting and all this,” he added after a moment and the other poked him on the ribs.

“We’ll see about it soon, I guess?” the guy named Anders tried to confirm and Bård nodded enthusiastically. “Anyway, who is up for some drinks?” the older guy asked then, looking around in their table, where everyone seemed to nod. “I’m buying the first round.”

“How generous of you,” the others called out after he left towards the bar and then got back to talking about the performance Vegard was practicing for. Apparently each year, best of the piano students got the honor.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Bård demanded at that, a fake disappointment in his voice. “I would have said how you always messed up on the second minute mark-“ Vegard held back a scream as others burst into laughter and someone high fived the younger brother over the table.

Soon enough Anders got back with the drinks with a help of some girl who apparently also was a part of their group of friends. “Oh no, there is not enough room,” Øyvind complained, asking people to move. Bård felt being even more crushed between Vegard and some blond guy who hadn’t said almost anything so far.

He was at that point forced to exchange a glance with him, though, being uncomfortably close to each other.

“Hi. Calle,” the other introduced himself, a bottle of beer loosely between his fingers on the left hand, as he extended his right towards Bård.

“Hey,” Bård answered, accepting the hand in an awkward shake. “Sorry, I just…” he tried to move in order to take up less space, but it was pretty much impossible at that point.

“No worries. Plenty of room,” the other said, smiling a bit while his eyes stayed serious. They were amazingly bright colour of blue, as Bård noticed.

“Hah, yeah,” he muttered, turning back to someone calling out for his attention. Despite the uncomfortable situation, the night was fun.

People kept buying drinks, even Vegard, and as he looked at Bård once or twice, he didn’t even bother saying he shouldn’t probably drink that much. He didn’t want to be the boring big brother at that point, he just wanted them both to relax and have fun together. That was probably why he missed the look on one of his friends’ faces.


	2. Oh, you've got blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out for lauraloves as a birthday present (even though I don't even know if it's any good).
> 
> Thank you for being amazing!

“Bård, you okay?” Vegard asked, only just recognizing how quiet the other had become. The girl he was paying more than regular amount of interest seemed to be worried as well, pushing hand through her hair as she, too, was looking at the younger brother.

“Yeah, yeah. I just need some air,” the guy said, swallowing hard, his eyes having a bit glazy look in them. “Sorry,” he added, rising up and pushing past Vegard and the girl.

“You sure?” Vegard called after him, but Bård just nodded, walking faster towards the door.

Vegard shook his head, confused. He was a bit too drunk to do anything about it, but he had still managed to keep an eye on the other; so far he seemed to get along with Anders and Calle the best, so he hadn’t even made attempts in interrupting them. The last moments had been awfully quiet, now he gave it a thought, however.

Bård exited the building and took a deep breath. It was a lot colder now, but he didn’t mind, it helped with the annoying headache he had developed within the recent hour. He now just regretted he had declined the last two rounds of drinks – he was obviously a lot more sober than the others so it made him see his brother kissing someone a bit too unbearable. Not that there was something wrong with it, honestly. He seemed happy, shit, they _both_ seemed happy. And who was he to deny that?

Besides, it wasn’t like they hadn’t had girlfriends. Every time Vegard found someone for himself, Bård followed soon after, partly because he didn’t want to spend that much time alone when the other was busy, partly because… in some really weird and sick way it helped him to be closer to him. Besides, the double dates they had had were honestly a lot more fun like this. There weren’t many awkward moments and it also usually helped to avoid the after date what-should-we-do-now decisions. But this time he had had no idea Vegard was dating someone.

Cursing under his breath, Bård walked towards the corner of the house, resting his back against the wall. It was nice and cool; he closed his eyes in order to push back emotions and pull himself together. Everything was actually great, he was having a lot of fun, unexpectedly. But the thing with him was that he got annoyed at such random things, smallest comment or sentence could just flip his mood completely. Sighing, he looked at the street. Not many cars were passing by at this hour, even though there were a lot more people walking around than it was usual. On the other hand, it was probably normal for the weekend.

“You sure everything’s fine?” a low voice asked and Bård actually jumped a little. He had been so immersed in his thoughts he hadn’t even heard the guy closing up on him. “Sorry, did I startle you?” There seemed to be an honest smile on Calle’s lips now.

“Uh, no. I’m fine. Vegard doesn’t really need to worry,” the younger guy replied, shaking his head at his own reaction. Did he really need to send someone to ask after him?

Calle chuckled quietly. “I don’t think he is worrying, to be honest. He seemed pretty… occupied with something, or someone, again,” he commented and held out a bottle of cider for Bård, questioning look on his face. “Want another?”

“In that case… sure,” Bård mumbled, accepting the drink and resting his back against the stone wall again. Calle followed him and took out the back of cigarettes, extracting one and lighting it, all with one hand as his other was holding the other bottle he had brought for himself.

“It seemed to disturb you,” he said after blowing out the first lungful of smoke. Bård looked at him, shrugging.

“Not really. Well, maybe a bit. He asked me out, knowing I am basically a stranger to you lot.”

Calle faked a scandalized look. “You mean he hasn’t talked about us? Oh, man. I thought we were the main topic during dinners.”

Bård laughed at that, feeling himself relax a bit. He took another sip of his drink, eyes glued at the other guy’s thin fingers that were holding the cigarette. Vegard had caught him smoking once and they hadn’t spoken to each other almost a week. It was probably the longest silence between them, and though it was already forgotten, Bård still felt dread filling him every time he even thought about the event.

“You want one?” Calle’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. He muttered something incoherent as an answer and the guy leaned closer, rising his eyebrow. “Your brother is too busy to check on you right now, anyway,” he added soon, and Bård wondered if he was able to read minds or had his brother just told him the story he had just thought about. Before he could answer, however, the blond guy handed him his own half smoked cigarette and to his own surprise, he accepted it, taking a long drag.

“He has told about you to us, though,” Calle said, after Bård finished up the cigarette and threw the butt on the ground, stepping on it with a bit more force than necessary. “Didn’t imagine you to be exactly like this, though.”

“What were you expecting, then?” Bård asked, genuinely interested by now, eyes locked with the other. Calle was a fascinating fellow, he seemed to be serious, but at the next moment he was in the center of attention, telling the stupidest stories. He also looked kind of intimidating for some reason, but Anders had said it was because he was used to getting all kinds of feedback for his acting and it was just a defense mechanism. Calle had then tried to slap him playfully, almost knocking over half of the glasses on the table.

They looked at each other for what seemed forever.

“Another dork?” Calle’s smile was genuine and he was saying it as a joke. Bård felt thankful at that, laughing again out loud and drowning the last of the drink that was still left.

“Do you want me to send you home?” the older guy suddenly asked, almost looking concerned.

Bård did feel a bit tired, but at the same time, thoughts of the empty house were pretty terrifying. He liked having a presence of someone with him, be it a pet or a person. “I don’t know,” he answered after a moment of quiet. “I’m going to check on Vegard.”

Calle shrugged and handed him his now empty bottle as well, before taking out another cigarette. Bård took some longer steps and entered the bar, feeling other’s eyes at him, only to find the girl now sitting on his older brother’s lap, hands in his curly hair. Thinking for a moment, he still set his steps towards the table that had gotten even louder after he left for a break.

“Hey, I’m going home,” he announced. Some of the guys turned to him and wished him to get home safe. “We’ll, uh, notify Vegard,” Anders said, after taking a glance at the older Ylvisåker, “don’t worry. Also, maybe Calle can send you home or something, he said he has a headache from all the noise anyway and he wanted to make sure you are okay.”

Bård nodded thankfully, feeling a bit flattered at the idea of someone just caring for him, especially since he hadn’t known the guy for more than a few hours. “He suggested it himself, actually,” he said. “Thanks, really. Have fun,” he added, before walking out again.

He felt a bit dizzy as it always happened when he went outside while drunk and then came back inside, but it wasn’t too bad. It was quite the opposite, to be honest – he could actually look at Vegard for a moment again, without feeling so empty. It felt like an acceptance of the situation, even if it was just for a moment.

“Ready to go?” Calle tried to fix his hair as Bård walked towards him. When he got next to him, he threw a hand over his shoulders, almost like Vegard had done when they arrived. In this case Bård didn’t try to get rid of the touch, however.

“Doesn’t Vegard really mention us?”

Bård laughed and shrugged. “Not really,” he answered honestly. “He has mentioned your names, I guess, but I usually don’t pay attention to him when he is talking about the college,” he confessed. Having still difficulties with deciding what he wanted to do after graduation, Vegard’s acting wasn’t really the topic he wanted to concern himself with. Of course it was amazing to see him on stage, but just college stories were something he wanted to avoid, at least for the time being.

“Even though we are so great?” Calle asked then, stopping abruptly in front of Bård who bumped into him. He got some giggles as a reply, but the younger guy still just shook his head. “That’s unfortunate.”

They shared another one of the _awkward_ but _nice_ and _long_ looks, and before he could do anything, Calle’s lips were on his and he felt his hands grabbing on his hips as he just stood there, completely in shock of what was happening. After barely a moment, the older guy pulled away, embarrassment covering his sharp features. “Sorry.”

“I don’t really… mind,” Bård found himself saying, leaning closer and resting his forehead on Calle’s left shoulder, as the guy lifted his hands around his waist. He took a deep breath; Calle smelled like smoke and leather and something else he couldn’t really put his finger on at that point. “I’d rather not be alone.”

Calle’s laugh vibrated all through him and he leaned back a bit, making Bård raise his head. “Very well then,” he said, kissing him again, with more patience this time and enjoying the other’s reply.

Bård found out it was difficult not to answer enthusiastically to the kiss, Calle’s lips were cold, but felt just perfect against his. He also couldn’t help but to cling on the other in a way that would have been almost embarrassing at any other situation. But he was in kind of awe, he didn’t want to stop; it felt like it almost removed all the other, bitter feelings from his head magically.

“Want to come to my place instead, then? I have a feeling Vegard won’t get home soon anyway,” Calle asked after some time and without thinking, Bård nodded.

“Your eyes are so blue,” he said and Calle grabbed his side while laughing.

-o-

Bård opened one of his eyes. After confirming it wasn’t too bright, he opened the other as well. It was definitely not his place and he was definitely not wearing his own shirt. A warm presence beside him moved a little and he turned to look at it.

Calle’s face was calm and he was still asleep, as Bård could determine. He was snuggling into the pillow, one foot hanging from the bed, face turned to him. Bård had a feeling his face might have been pressed against the other’s collarbone, deciding by the slightly red mark.

They had made their way to Calle’s place instead of his and Vegard’s, he remembered soon, pulling a blanket more securely around him. After a lot of giggling and trying to brush their teeth they had fallen on Calle’s bed, the other guy also demanded him to change at least the shirt, giving one that smelled amazingly like him to Bård. After that they had spent some time just cuddled up before promptly falling asleep, being too exhausted from the almost an hour long walk and drinking beforehand.

Bård relaxed a bit after remembering, still not really understanding what came up to him as he so readily accepted the offer last night. It could have led to anything. He sat up fast, trying to figure out what was the best order of actions he should take now. Going home was an option, but he couldn’t just leave without saying anything, could he?

Calle sighed and opened his eyes in a bit, trying to look at him against the light he was already used to. “Bård? Why are you awake?” he asked, confused, voice hoarse.

“I… I should go home,” the younger guy said as Calle reached out for his hand and pulled him back. He was surprisingly strong.

“Oh come on, I set an alarm,” he muttered, already half asleep again. Bård sighed and snuggled a little bit closer, feeling strangely better in the connection. He felt Calle smile as his face touched his collarbone again. It felt _warm_ and _weird_ , but also sort of _nice_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo, another one of my chapters you got through! THANK YOU.  
> Also, world needs more Balle so here I am, again, trying to encourage you to write it.


	3. I don't wanna stay at your party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this work and all the chapters are lines from the music used as sountrack in The Perks of Being a Wallflower since I started writing it while listening to those songs. And I find them surprisingly fitting.
> 
> Updating again since I have a free weekend and exams are done!

Just as Bård entered from the back door of his house, that lead straight to the kitchen, Vegard entered from the other door that connected the kitchen with corridor. He looked confused, his eyes moving from his brother to the door and he opened his mouth several times without saying anything.

“Bård? Weren’t you home?” Vegard finally got out and raised his eyebrows, staring at him. “I was sure you were in your room as I got in, didn’t even bother checking. Did you wake up earlier?” His words were a bit erratic and he seemed to be worried and scared at once. He couldn’t find a plausible reason for the other to be out that early. More importantly, after all this drinking last night.

“Uh, no?” Bård tried, taking a few steps towards the fridge and grabbing a bottle of cold water. After he and Calle had finally woken up, he had said that he really needed to go home, let the other hug him lightly and left quickly as he went to take a shower. “What time did you get here, then?”

Vegard had already sat down, but stood up once the words left Bård’s mouth. He didn’t even notice the question directed at him. “You weren’t home? Where were you?” Now there was just pure panic in his voice and he almost ran towards the younger guy. “Why didn’t you call or anything? Are you okay?”

Bård sighed and rolled his eyes. “Just a few moments ago you didn’t even know I wasn’t here,” he muttered, “what’s wrong now?”

“You can’t do this! You can’t just not come home.” Vegard stared at him, eyes burning. “Now, where were you? What the fuck, you should have let me know when you decided you are staying out. The others said Calle was supposed to send you-… no. Fuck. Bård. Seriously?”

The younger Ylvisåker shrugged and gulped down some more water. “Seriously what?” he asked, playing ignorant at the other on purpose. He felt annoyed at Vegard, even more than usually. “What kept you so busy you couldn’t even check if I was alright, Vegard? What if I was not okay? What if I didn’t come home?”

That seemed to be the last drop and without really realizing it, Vegard raised his hand and slapped the side of Bård’s head, not so gently. “Don’t do this to me, I’m supposed to look after you! I let you to come along, you should have some decency to act properly,” his voice came out louder than expected and seemed to startle himself as well, since he leaned back, breathing heavily.

Bård covered the left side of his face with his hand, before he calmly put town the bottle of water. “Obviously you don’t care what happens, though,” he said slowly, turning away and walking towards the stairs, hurrying to the shelter of his room. He closed the door with a bang and slowly let himself drop in front of it, back resting against the wood. What the hell had just happened?

He couldn’t feel the pain of the slap, even though he sensed the hotness it had left behind on his cheek and ear. If anything he felt strangely calm, also almost successful. It wasn’t that he wanted to annoy Vegard, it was just that he had finally gotten at least some sort of reaction out from him. Other than just common brotherly feels, he wanted to see something stronger, even though if it meant something like this.  He sighed. It was abnormal, wasn’t it? Why was he doing this to himself, why was he torturing himself? His heart was beating faster and faster and made breathing normally difficult, as he tried to calm down unsuccessfully.

After a few minutes of silent struggle, his mind went back to explore the events of the last night; he had been almost fine with what was happening, he had felt the acceptance. Why couldn’t this emotion linger instead of the others? And then there were the kisses… the perfectly hot and distracting kisses of Vegard’s friend, who was so much like him, although completely different. He remembered the blue eyes and his face when he had apologized for kissing him at first. He found shelter in those kisses.

Finally he felt his heartbeat slowing down a little and he could breathe more normally again. Closing his eyes, he kept avoiding the current issue and focusing on other things.

He heard a knock on a door. It had taken almost half an hour to Vegard to get there, Bård couldn’t help but to notice as he checked the clock on his bedside table.

“Bård?” his brother’s voice was gentle and quiet, filled with hurt and concern. “Open the door, please? Did I hurt you? I didn’t want to… Bård, I am so sorry.” The words came out slowly and quietly, it was quite obvious that he didn’t really fathom exactly what or why he had done what he did. “It’s all my fault,” came the muffled sentence in the end, before everything got quiet.

Bård took a deep breath and got up, moving to sit against the headboard of his bed instead. Vegard took another moment before entering his brother’s room. He slowly walked closer to the other and sat down on the bed, on the exact same spot as yesterday, when they were talking about having fun and everything was okay. He sighed and bit his lip, seeing the light pink spot still on Bård’s face. Then he froze.

“I am so sorry, Bård. I am so sorry,” he whispered, moving closer fast and brushing his thumbs gently over the other’s face.

The younger brother hadn’t even noticed that with him calming down, tears had made their way down his face. He pulled his knees closer to himself, curling up into a ball and forcing Vegard’s hands out of the way. “No, it doesn’t hurt,” he said after a moment, noticing Vegard visibly holding his breath. Only then did the other breathe out.

“I was just… shaken up after finding out you weren’t at home,” Vegard said calmly. “I worry about you a lot. And I guess I overreacted since if something had happened to you, it would have been my fault.” He waited a moment, but when other didn’t offer an answer, just sighed. “I should’ve paid more attention to you throughout the night, I know.”

Bård finally looked at him, tears almost dried. He swallowed and shrugged, crossing hands over his chest. “You were _busy_ ,” he said, still bitterly.

Vegard tried hard to not feel annoyed at that. “Bård,” he started, “it is definitely not the first time and I thought you were having fun with the others.” He stopped for a while. “Were you at Calle’s place? Did something… happen?” he asked carefully, making up his mind.

“Why, suddenly so interested, are you?”

“Bård, please.”

The younger guy sighed again, rubbing his hands together a bit uncertainly. “Yeah, and nothing _happened_. You should be glad he didn’t make me stay here alone.” Vegard opened his mouth as to say something but Bård shushed him impatiently. “You don’t have to be responsible for me all the time. I mean, it’s not like I’m a total child.”

“I know.” Vegard smiled a little, relaxing visibly. He hesitated for a few moments before setting his hand on Bård’s knee. The other didn’t pull away or break eye contact so at least that was the first step towards making up. “How are you feeling? Do you want anything to eat? I was about to make something.”

Bård shrugged and lay down on the bed, turning his face towards Vegard and blinking slowly. “Maybe,” he mumbled. Vegard smiled again and got up.

“You can take a nap, I will wake you up,” he said, brushing a hand through Bård’s hair. Before he could apologize again, a phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and Bård noticed it wasn’t his. His brother didn’t answer, though, so he asked about it. “Oh, Hanna left it here.”

Bård felt cold stone settle in his stomach and he turned away, burying himself under the blankets. “Wake me up, yeah,” he said dryly and tried not to wince as Vegard placed a gentle kiss on his temple before leaving the room. Bård hoped that this all was a dream.

-o-

It took him a while after waking up to finally drag himself downstairs. He was hungry, as he noticed, but the aspect of facing Vegard was not the one he was super enthusiastic about. Pushing those feelings away, he succeeded in the end and popped down on his chair in the kitchen.

“Here you go,” Vegard said, piling some food on his plate. “Also, made you coffee.” It seemed that he had already drunk a cup and switched to tea now.

“Thanks,” Bård said, taking a grateful sip of the drink. Vegard sat down as well, looking at his brother seriously. He was sure that the other was okay, but that didn’t help with the fact he had stayed over to someone’s place he had never really met before. He didn’t stop cursing himself over and over again in his mind for not checking if the other was home when he got there with Hanna around 4 in the morning.

“Bård, it still kind of… worries me you went to Calle’s place without telling anyone. I know he is a great guy and all, but he is quite a lot older than you are,” he said slowly. At the same time he had to admire his brother for not interrupting while he brought up such an uncomfortable topic for the other.

“So?”

“And I don’t know what’s up with you two, but you should bear in mind he is not the right material for relationships.” Vegard just went for it, not making things prettier than they were. “He is not someone to stay in one place, everything needs to be exciting for him. I know he used to be together with Anders and it took almost a year before they made up-“

“Vegard, for fuck’s sake, I am not going to date him,” Bård finally blurted out, annoyance all over his face once again. “Calm down. He is older, so _what_. Just because I stayed over for one night, it doesn’t mean it’s going to happen again.”

“Fine.” The older guy pressed his lips together, not giving more comments. Calle was determined to get someone if he liked them, but it always ended with one night and then he moved on. If he thought back of the last night, it did seem he was interested in Bård, but would he? He was older, Bård was definitely too young for his games. But it was true, what Bård said. It wasn’t like he wanted to start dating, so far he had had some girlfriends and having a boyfriend suddenly didn’t even seem possible. He worried too much.

Bård sighed happily after finishing last of the eggs on his plate. “Thanks,” he said, giving out a sincere smile to what Vegard answered with his own.

“Any plans for today? I think I should go and give the phone back, it’s been ringing like crazy,” he said in a bit and checked the time and all the unanswered calls.

Shrugging, Bård stood up and took his dishes to the sink. “Nope. I’m probably just going to sleep some more,” he answered, filling a glass with water before turning to go to his own room. “You have fun though.” He almost managed to be genuine.

“Sure.” Vegard walked after him and they stopped in front of Bård’s door. “I’m sorry, again,” he said and touched his hand gently on his brother’s cheek. “I can’t believe I did something like this.”

Bård laughed a little and shook his head. “Remember how you pushed me while I was learning to ride a bike and almost broke my-…” Vegard covered his mouth with his hand and stared at him with wide eyes.

“No, Bård, we do not talk about this,” he whispered and removed his hand slowly, only to see his younger brother smile.

“Whatever,” the guy answered, but couldn’t help but to mutter some last minute comments.

-o-

Unable to fall asleep, Bård instead settled himself in front of the TV, flipping through the channels and trying to figure out what to do with his time. Finally he got up, brought his sweater from his room and went out, almost absentmindedly walking towards the supermarket. He might as well get some food and go back to watch a movie. Vegard also might want to join him if he ever got home.

He noticed Calle from few feet away, looking like he was just as bored. The older guy soon reached him and raised his eyebrows. “Well, hello there,” he greeted the other, finishing up the smoke and throwing the butt away quickly.

“Hey,” Bård sighed, eyes moving from him to the store. “What did you get?”

“Some stuff,” Calle answered and waved his hand dismissively. “The joy of living alone is the need to cook,” he added soon, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bård put his hands on his jeans pockets and shivered a little in the wind. It would have been better if he had taken a proper jacket, he thought as he noticed the other wearing the same black leather one as last night.

“You seem… sad,” Calle said suddenly and totally uncharacteristically. “Anything bothering you I can help with?”

Trying to make sense if the other was being just polite or truly sincere, Bård bit his lip and just shook his head. He felt a light flutter when the other moved a bit closer and embraced him in a sort of one handed hug. Without really thinking he rested his head on Calle’s shoulder until the other poked him on the side.

“You can come and help me, then,” the older guy said, walking forward a few steps and looking back over his shoulder. Bård followed after a moment and then felt warm breath on his cheek and ear when the other whispered a light thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I write so much angst into this one? I'ma fluff kind of person. ;__;


	4. Sing me to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> janimalic, I will hold you to your promise of Balle for my birthday!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, everyone, here's the next!

After getting to Calle’s place, the older guy took the groceries to the kitchen that was connected to the living room area. Bård crawled on top of the couch and turned to look at what the other was doing. He was still pretty tired, having only slept for a few hours and this short nap he took while Vegard was cooking in the morning.

“Are you going to help me?” Calle asked, chuckling when Bård shook his head and wrapped his hands around the pillow, propping his head up with the other. “Do you want coffee?” At that the younger guy nodded and shaking his head, Calle put the kettle on.

Bård closed his eyes barely for a minute, but opened them as he felt Calle touch his cheek gently. He yawned and brushed his hand over his face. “Here, have some water,” the other said, handing him a glass and turning on the TV. Bård took the water gratefully and drank most of it at once.

The apartment wasn’t big, he noticed now that he had some time to look around. It actually had only two rooms – living room connected with the kitchen and a bedroom. It was still pretty cozy and nice. Bård had to admit living there didn’t sound half as bad, even though he was used to their family house. There were some clothes here and there but it was generally quite organized. He wondered how long the other had lived there. He decided against asking, however, afraid the topic would lead to college and future and everything he wanted to push out of his mind.

“Entertain yourself,” Calle advised, handing over the TV remote and stalking back to the kitchen counter. He took out two cups and put them on a table, soon pouring coffee in them and bringing one to Bård.

It felt as if they had been friends forever – there wasn’t need for awkward talking or anything else, they just seemed to click with each other somehow. Bård made comments the TV show that was on while the other prepared something, occasionally coming to check the show himself, especially if he burst into laughter.

“What’s Vegard up to?” Calle asked, making a conversation after he had put the pan into the oven. He popped down beside Bård, hoisting his feet on the small table in front of the couch. “He said he usually spends time with you when you are both free.” He seemed actually to be interested in the answer.

Bård grimaced at the name of his brother but then just wave a hand dismissively. “He is busy again,” he said, hinting at the last night’s happenings. Calle’s face looked understanding and he took a sip of his coffee. “Do you think he is serious with… whatever her name was, Ann? Hannah?” Bård asked soon enough.

Calle thought for a moment. “Vegard is always serious, with everything he does,” he finally said and Bård had to agree. His brother took things into heart pretty easily and that’s why everything meant a lot to him, no matter how trivial the thing actually was. It was as charming as it was bothersome.

“Are you? Always serious, I mean,” the older guy asked, after he had gone and checked on the food. Bård shrugged, drowning half of his coffee with a grimace.

“Depends, I guess,” he finally answered. “Give me an example. But no, I’m not exactly like him.” To be fair, they were far from being alike. They always worked well together and almost seemed to complete each other in many ways, but they were as different as brothers can be.

Smiling, Calle nodded. “Noticed,” he said, looking a bit amused. “For instance, he would have cooked for me if I asked, not like you,” he added and Bård gently hit his thigh with his foot; he was still lying on this quite spacious couch, only moving when he took a sip of his drink. Calle groaned and rubbed the spot that got hit in mock pain.

“Bård, come here for a second,” he said after a moment, now laughing and pulled the other up as he extended his hand. Neither of them said anything for a minute, until finally the older guy leaned closer and after a second of hesitation more, closed the gap between them entirely.

In Bård’s opinion, the kiss was just as good as the last time and he almost felt ecstatic. It was, despite everything, his feelings and all, quite exciting and nice. Calle was a great kisser, not too careful and the younger guy could just feel relaxed and free.

After pulling away what felt like minutes, Calle smiled a bit mischievously. “How about that? Is this,” he pecked him on the lips with a smack, lingering to lick his lower lip, “serious or not serious?”

Bård bit his lip, remembering carefully what Vegard had told him in the morning. “I don’t know,” he simply stated in the end in all honesty. “I guess not?” he offered after a moment in addition, looking at the other intently.

“Hmm,” was the reply he got, before Calle kissed him again, this time being gentle and slower, one hand finding its way around his waist while the other brushed against his cheek. Bård held back the need to move his hands to Calle’s hair that looked so messy but weirdly adorable at the same time. Instead he let them stay on his chest, clutching the material of his shirt lightly.

Bård never thought he would enjoy it as much, but it was infuriating how fast the other stopped. At least it felt way too soon. He made himself comfortable again after, though, this time resting his head on Calle’s lap, eyes turned towards the TV. Soon enough he felt the other’s fingers in his hair and it was just perfect and right and almost gave him shivers. “I might fall asleep like this,” he warned him, but in reply Calle just leaned down and placed another kiss on his temple.

“I don’t really mind.”

-o-

He must have fallen asleep for some time indeed, since when he opened his eyes, Calle was in the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. The look on his face was apologetic as Bård opened his eyes and got up. There was a comforter on him and he felt blissfully warm and nice. He had had some trouble with falling asleep during the recent weeks, so falling asleep just like this was a bit surprising. He honestly had thought it wouldn’t happen so fast.

“Ready to eat?” Calle asked, piling the food on his plate anyway. Bård yawned in a reply and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry, I’m an awful company, falling asleep every time,” he said and got up, dragging the comforter with him and sitting down on one of the chairs before the kitchen table. Calle had made something with cheese, potatoes and cherry tomatoes, it smelled awfully good. “This looks great.”

After eating, they talked about completely random things and had another cup of coffee, before Bård’s phone rang and he saw Vegard’s name flashing on the screen. All the worries and anxiousness he had been able to store away, overwhelmed him again as he answered.

“Where are you?” Vegard’s voice sounded serious. Bård checked the time, discovering it was a little past nine. He had no idea he had been gone for so long, but it had been quite late afternoon when he left home indeed.

Calle’s eyes were on him and it seemed like he was listening, tapping his fingers against the table. Bård shrugged and looked away. “At Calle’s,” he answered, only to hear his brother sigh.

“Bård, we talked about this in the morning. What are you doing there again?” he didn’t sound too worried, more like he was just tired.

“If you really must know, then I just finished eating,” the younger brother answered, pausing for dramatic effect before the second half of the sentence. “But I guess I should come home then,” he added, not really asking, but more like stating a fact.

“Yes.” Vegard was quiet for some time. “You have work tomorrow again and you haven’t really slept, it would be better,” he finally got out, voice calm and friendly.

Bård sighed, not really understanding himself. Why did he get so annoyed again, just having to talk for a bit with Vegard? It was only normal to be left out sometimes, his brother was older and had his life all composed. He wasn’t like him, unable to figure things out even if they stared you at your face. “See you soon, then,” he muttered, before ending the call and throwing the phone on the table in frustration.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but this doesn’t seem healthy,” Calle commented, bringing his cup to the sink. “You going home?” he asked as an afterthought and Bård nodded gloomily.

It was nice being there. Their parents and younger brother weren’t at home for a few days still, so at his house the only company would be Vegard, once again. At least he could clear his head while walking there, so probably he would be able to set up the mask he was so used to wearing by now.

“Can’t help it, then,” Calle said and stood up, sending Bård to the door and hugging him for a good five minutes before opening it. “You can still come here when you want to, though,” he added soon, rising an eyebrow a bit suggestively. Bård didn’t really answer anything, but shared a long look with him, before heading down the stairs and towards the exit of the apartment building.

-o-

“Bård,” Vegard started, but before he could continue, his brother answered with his name, imitating his tone perfectly. Vegard smiled at that, but still shook his head. “You should tell me if you are going somewhere. Or at least leave a note.”

“Will you _please_ calm down for once,” Bård answered, not raising his voice, but just sounding exhausted. “I’m going to bed,” he added after a second and headed towards the stairs. Vegard muttered something, but he couldn’t hear exactly. In the end, he had to give in to the curiosity and turn around to check what it was.

“Don’t you want to play some videogames?” the older brother demanded, looking from him to the TV. Bård bit his lip. He never said no to have a match with Vegard, but…

“Fine,” he barked, heading towards the living room, almost stomping his feet.

Vegard followed him, wide smile on his face. Bård huffed while sitting down, but it didn’t even matter. They couldn’t stay mad at each other for long, even though he had no idea what he had done wrong in the first place, for the other to act like this. Thinking he should take this topic up with Calle maybe, he popped down beside Bård and handed him one of the controllers. “Everything okay?” he still couldn’t help but to ask.

Bård muttered something about everyone asking the same fucking thing all the time, but finally nodded and turned to look back at him, locking their eyes for some moments in the process.

“Tell me if I’ve done something wrong? I just have this feeling I have,” the older brother pressed on. He saw Bård looking at him carefully, even though no words were spoken besides ‘sure’.  Vegard nudged him with his shoulder. “Promise?” He felt awful about his actions in the morning, but at the same time he was pretty sure Bård wasn’t acting like this only because of it. He had noticed his mood being down a lot in the recent weeks, and for the first time in his life he had no idea why.

Bård smiled and nodded finally, letting his head rest on his older brother’s shoulder for a few moments. “Yeah,” he answered then, sitting up straight again. “Let me kick your ass now, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess 8 chapters it is, again! Might change, though.


	5. Could it be another change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah, I feel so anxious about this chapter but at the same time I liked working on it. Much brofeels ahead!

The next week was a blur for Bård, he was working part time in some music store and even though the days weren’t long, he was glad for the distraction. There weren’t many customers generally, so usually he just sorted the new CDs and tried to find some new and good music to listen to, but it was better than sitting at home. It gave him time to think, too, which he couldn’t do at home because always feeling trapped by the atmosphere. Store was a neutral ground, perfect for sorting out his twisted thoughts.

Vegard had gradually started spending more time outside, even after the rest of the family got home and wanted to spend some time together with all of them. Bård usually apologized himself right after having dinner and disappeared to his own room, listening to the music he had discovered that day. Vegard went out, with Hannah or with his friends, Bård wasn’t even that sure.

He also was hesitant about meeting Calle again, thinking about the last time, the innuendos in his speech and suggestions that weren’t as unnoticeable as they had first seemed. Parents had bribed Vegard several times to let them know if the younger brother was okay, but he was just as lost, Bård refused to say anything from his mind, they had set up this game of basically ignoring each other.

It was Friday night and Bård had been trying to fall asleep at least 3 hours already, when he heard the front door open and someone walk up the stairs. It was probably Vegard, coming home from another night out. Bård checked the time – it was almost three. He sat up and pushed his hands through his hair, feeling that he only now noticed how long they had grown. He quite liked it, to be honest, even though his mother had mentioned several times how he should cut them.

Contemplating for a few more minutes, he finally got out of bed and headed towards his brother’s door. “Vegard?” he asked in a whisper. The door was ajar and the other had just turned off the bedside lamp. It was turned on again, however.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Vegard raised up to sit as Bård entered the room.

“Can we talk? Or are you too sleepy?” he asked carefully, standing uncertainly beside the older brother’s bed.

Vegard shifted to the side a little, allowing Bård to lie down beside him. “Of course we can. What’s bothering you?” he asked, turning off the light as Bård hid his face behind a pillow. “Finally going to tell me what’s up?” His voice was light and joking, making the mood a bit better.

The younger brother sighed, rubbing his face and turning several times, trying to find more comfortable position. “I guess,” he finally managed, setting in a position with his face towards Vegard. They were just some inches away from each other and could make out each other eyes at least.

“I’m listening,” Vegard said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment as Bård closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“You remember when I told you I was thinking about us? We have always been so close, sometimes it scares me. I don’t know how to let go or be on my own,” Bård’s words were hectic and his breathing was becoming unequal fast. “I hated the fact you are my brother. I just wanted something else, something more. But…” pressing his palms against his eyes he willed himself to continue, “I’ve finally figured out it’s probably just because I have no idea what I want to do with my life, how should I continue after graduating? I’m not really good at anything, unlike you. I just can’t let you go because then I have to decide on my own. I don’t even know if it makes any sense to you, but for me it does. I love you so much as my brother and I just kept mixing up my feelings with my uncertainty and everything else. Sorry for acting so shitty towards you, I am really, really sorry.”

Vegard instinctively placed his hand around his brother and pulled him closer. “Why didn’t you tell me anything before? About your fears?” he asked quietly, sounding like he was about to cry instead of Bård who had been close to letting tears flow for the past minutes. “And saying you are not good at anything – you know it is bullshit. And you, liking me more than just a brother?” Vegard stopped a little and took a deep breath, “as weird as it sounds, you shouldn’t have been ashamed of telling me.”

Bård held his breath. He was almost certain he had sorted everything out and the trouble didn’t lay in this. He certainly hoped so. At least since making things clearer for himself, accepting the _change_ and _time passing_ and _future_ , his thoughts around his brother seemed to ease. It felt amazingly good hearing his reassurance, though. The thought of liking Vegard in a way that was not all brotherly had been the most aggravating and difficult to accept, but after doing this, half of the pressure seemed to disappear.

“Every time I said or did something you acted like I was 12,” he finally answered and Vegard had to bit his lip. It was definitely true. “And I think I like Calle.” This factor played one of the most important roles of helping him sort out the strange feelings.

At this, the older Ylvisåker opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what to say. “You have known him like… a little more than a week. And he is so much older than you,” he tried in the end and felt Bård shifting in his embrace. Instead of giving him some room, he pulled him closer.

“Yeah,” the younger guy muttered. “But you don’t know how he is. I mean, you two are friends and obviously you don’t have any other kind of feelings towards each other. At least it seems so?” He raised his eyes to look at his brother.

Vegard laughed softly and shook his head. “That would be simply weird. I can’t even think how it would be like.”

“Well, he is just… nice. With me. Also, he is very considerate. He can make stupid jokes, yeah, but he is just…,” Bård continued, figuring if he had already confessed so much, it didn’t even really matter if he embarrassed himself some more. Actually the thought of the older guy sometimes made him unbelievably giddy and excited, at least until something other came to mind again. It felt good to finally talk about everything, however. No matter how many friends he had, Vegard was still the one who had known everything about him so far and would be the one to know everything in the future as well. Of that, he was certain.

The older brother furrowed his brows. It didn’t seem like Calle, even Anders had complained how selfish the other was when he wanted something. And that from the very beginning of their relationship about two years ago. He also knew that during the week Bård had avoided him and his friends, Calle had moved on and hooked up with someone else from the college. He had, once, asked about Bård, but when Vegard didn’t have anything to offer in a reply, just left it at that.

Finally he sighed. “You should talk to him, then,” was the only thing he could think to say. He made a mental note to talk to the guy before Bård had a chance, though.

“I’m not the talking type,” Bård reminded him immediately and Vegard chuckled. “He isn’t, either,” the younger brother added, punching him gently into the chest.

“Then it’s just as difficult for the both of you, but it will only mean you will take it that much more seriously.” There he was again with his seriousness.

“I guess.” Bård yawned, to his own surprise, and finally closed his tired eyes. “Can I stay here?” he asked quietly and Vegard nodded, throwing part of the duvet over his brother as well.

-o-

When Bård woke up, he was alone. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and stalked downstairs, finding Vegard from the kitchen where he had just started making coffee for them. “Morning,” he greeted his brother and Bård muttered something, falling onto the chair and placing his hands and head on the kitchen table. He didn’t understand how the other was able to wake up this early every day, especially after getting home so late.

“Sorry about yesterday,” he said groggily as Vegard placed a cup of coffee in front of him. “I wanted to know what you did, as well, but I just fell asleep.”

Vegard laughed and sat beside him, waiting for the toast. “Went to this car cinema thing with Hannah,” he said and Bård smiled dreamily. “It was really cool, even though I don’t think she really appreciated me telling the history of this kind of film watching.”

“Yeah, you manage to be such a dork in these situations. Usually. Props for her for tolerating you,” Bård commented, taking a big sip and coughing when he discovered no milk nor sugar was added.

“You deserved it!” Vegard insisted and handed him the jar with sugar. Bård narrowed his eyes towards him, but they both ended up laughing instead of exchanging other comments.

“I guess I did,” the younger guy agreed after a while. “I thought you were out with the guys again.”

“No,” Vegard smiled and stretched, standing up and bringing them some toast and cheese. “We thought of meeting today, Anders was working in the morning so we couldn’t yesterday,” he added. “Want to come?”

Bård looked at the other, trying to find some sign that the other was forcing the words out, but detecting nothing, he shrugged and nodded. “Why not. I will have to go by the store later, though, I borrowed some CDs. It’s closed the whole day but the owner will come by around ten.”

Vegard nodded and agreed that Bård could join them a bit later, then. It wasn’t the first time they were meeting anyway, so getting along with the others wasn’t going to be a problem; apparently everyone seemed to like his younger brother enough to mention him whenever they met.

-o-

Vegard saw the others at the same place as usually. They had tried to check out other bars to spend time in, but this was still the best and remained to be so-called “their place”. Others were already there with one exception of Calle, who was surprisingly late. He usually came together with Anders and Øyvind, but they were already there.

„Bård will also come a bit later,” Vegard said as he sat down, sighing and stretching. The others cheered at the idea of younger brother joining them again and someone went to get some drinks. It was summer, why the hell shouldn’t they enjoy it? Vegard found himself smiling more than usually, everything finally seemed to come together. Hannah was busy with her parents so today he had no reason to divide his attention as well.

Calle arrived soon after him, though, looking relaxed as usual. He seemed to think of where to sit but finally just shrugged and popped down beside Vegard. “You are late!” Anders exclaimed, faking annoyance and waving a finger towards him.

Vegard felt his heart beat a tad bit faster. He really wanted to talk to Calle about Bård, but this was just terrible time to pick up the topic. Shifting on his spot, he wondered if he ever managed to find a better moment and deciding against it, said that the older guy should come to the bar with him and order some drinks for them as well.

“And I actually wanted to talk to you,” he said as they were halfway through the room.

Calle turned to him, raising his eyebrows. Vegard had to admit he had never noticed how tired he looked, dark spots under his eyes more visible thanks to the bright light in front of the cash register. “About what, I wonder,” he said, looking as indifferent as one could be.

“About Bård,” Vegard said, noticing Calle roll his eyes and focusing on the ceiling for a second.

“What about him?” he asked after a moment, sighing. He had obviously been a bit too noticeable. He doubted the younger brother having said anything, so he kept quiet and waited for the other to continue after they had placed their order.

“You know he is seventeen, right?”

Calle closed his eyes in exasperation, looking somewhere between annoyed and embarrassed. “Yeah. The hell is wrong with you, why do you want to talk about him?” He bit his tongue in order not to say anything else. Vegard sometimes took things too seriously indeed.

“I just mean that he can’t become another one of your,” Vegard seemed to struggle, “one night stands, okay?”

Calle banged his head on the bar table. They had sat down while waiting until the barman went to fetch the drinks they wanted from the back. “God, Vegard, I don’t want to fuck him,” he said after pulling himself together. “Well… okay, actually I do, but not right now anyway,” he continued and Vegard stared at him in horror, thinking of brushing his ears with toothbrush as soon as he got home.

The older guy chuckled at the look of horror, violation and scandal on the older brother’s face. “He is very…,” despite this, he seemed to be confused, “nice? Attractive? Believe it or not, but I would like to get to know him a bit more.”

“Okay,” Vegard clasped his shoulder awkwardly for a moment and took his glass. “Let’s just forget I said anything. I’m certainly trying to,” he added. Nevertheless he felt a bit reassured at the other’s words. Even though he didn’t want those images of them floating around in his head, he could now tell himself with certainty that this moment was not right for worrying. To be fair, the other might have been a bit more grown up as he let out.

Shaking his head, Calle followed him. “Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... no Balle on this chapter exactly, but this was needed. Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	6. Sometimes I go and walk the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, last comments made me so uncertain of myself, in addition to this I really liked writing the previous chapter and I feel like this is so much worse than this!  
> I was also busy with work and starting a new semester at university, I haven't even had time to check what new stories AO3 offers. Doing it now, since I finally managed to update though!

There seemed to be undeniable tension when Bård arrived and looked around, saying hi to them. It was just like with Calle, it seemed he was unable to decide where to sit down. Vegard gave his younger brother a small smile and sighing, he sat down beside him and Calle. “Hey, sorry it took so long,” he said. Blond guy just shrugged and turned to Anders to say something. Bård looked at Vegard for a second, but the other seemed to be just as confused.

In a just few moments though, everyone were back to the previous mood, discussing all the things ahead of them in autumn. Bård’s face turned a little sour at the talk, but no one, not even Vegard, seemed to notice.

“Not really something you want to discuss, huh?” Calle turned to him soon, however, and Bård nodded sharply, turning his head away. The other hadn’t paid much attention to him and even though it was childish, he didn’t want to be the one to cling on and annoy the older guy.

Calle narrowed his eyes, still looking at the other. “Do you want something to drink?” he asked with a small sigh and Bård shrugged, not really returning the look. Calle sighed once more and pushed him a little to make him stand up. “Come on,” he said and placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment, guided the other to the bar area.

Vegard looked after them, exchanging a look with the others. “What’s up with him?” he asked, wondering if the others had more insight. Calle didn’t act different than usual, but the look on his face and all of his posture screamed of something being wrong. He was a tad bit quieter as well, now that he thought of it.

Anders sighed and looked away, clearly not in the mood to discuss about their friend. Øyvind looked at him and shook his head. “I thought you two were okay?” he said, raising an eyebrow towards the older guy.

“We are!” Anders claimed, stretching a little and taking a big sip of his drink. “It’s just that _now_ he thinks he shouldn’t fool around all the time,” he said after a while, voice a bit bitter and eyes glued at the blond guy’s back who was still leaning against the counter and talking with Bård.

“It’s not a big thing,” Vegard said. “I mean, it doesn’t feel like something that would completely ruin him like this,” he explained and the others nodded. “I almost feel like we should do something.”

Shaking his head, Anders leaned back. “His parents are also unhappy with his decision of quitting sports and doing this acting stuff. And I think they are breaking up, too.” It was possible that Calle feeling as if he should calm down and not whore around that much could be caused because of this, but Vegard was still not convinced. Thinking that everything had right time, he tried to not think of it and enjoy the night instead.

-o-

“You are almost being childish,” Calle said as they walked towards the bar and the others wouldn’t hear them anymore. Bård stopped on his tracks, but Calle’s hand made him keep moving. “Sorry,” he muttered and the other just shrugged.

“What do you mean?” he still asked after a moment as the older guy leaned on the counter and placed their order. Calle turned back to him, smile form his lips disappearing. He made a noncommittal sound and shook his head. Bård refused to look away.

“It’s just that… it’s so obvious if you don’t like something,” Calle said gently, one hand’s fingers tapping against the counter as his other was placed on Bård’s waist. “And it feels like you are trying to bring others’ mood down.”

The younger brother bit his lip and figured if it might be true. He knew that he used to get what he wanted, at least from Vegard, and if something bothered him, he was used to showing it with his actions until someone cleared the situation or his older brother solved the whole thing; be it change of the topic or going somewhere else.

“I’m not trying to,” he said finally, feeling a bit vulnerable. He wasn’t used to this kind of public display of affection and even though there weren’t many people moving around at the moment, not to mention that no one probably cared what they were doing anyway. Also, the other’s words hit the spot within him.

One side of Calle’s mouth quirked up and the bartender had to call for his attention more than once, before the guy grabbed their drinks, handing one to Bård. “I know,” he said and lead the way back to their table.

As expected, topics had moved forward and now they were discussing some weird TV show that had been on the other day. Anders was convinced he could create even weirder show and giving them ideas now, also making them swear they would never use what he said.

“As if,” Vegard laughed. “I would come up with so much more by myself.”

“Oh really? Like with what?”

“Oh no, you really think I’m going to say it?” Vegard shook his head slowly, rising a glass towards Bård. “Me and Bård would be brilliant comedians together.”

“Yeah? Too bad I can’t stand you enough to work with you,” the younger brother shot back in equally amused tone and Calle almost choked on his drink. Bård had to pat his back while he was coughing and making noises that would have been more suitable for an owl than a person.

It seemed like there was some kind of wall being built up between him and Calle, even though Bård was sure he was acting just as he used to. He didn’t know if others, or at least Vegard, noticed it, too, but for him it was annoying; it wasn’t enough to bring it up or ask about it, but it was still there and irritating him to no end.

Finally Calle rested his elbow on the table, his chin on his palm, and turned to the younger brother. “I don’t get what’s wrong with you today. Or me,” he stated. Bård was glad others were talking about something else and not paying attention to them. He shrugged and tried a little smile.

Calle took his hand with his free one, casually playing with his fingers as the other tried to keep calm, despite his bounding heart. If everyone would look at them, only Vegard would notice what was going on, but it was enough to make him a bit uncertain. “Want to smoke?” he asked and Calle nodded, getting up in an instant.

“We’ll just go out for a moment,” the older guy said and nodded towards the door. Hearing peoples’ mutters of acknowledgement, they made their way to the street, Calle already lighting a cigarette as soon as the door closed behind him.

“Another trouble with your brother?” he asked and Bård shook his head, managing a genuine smile now.

“Quite the opposite, to be honest,” he answered and leaned against the building with his right side. Calle offered him a drag of smoke and Bård accepted it like once before.

“Let’s walk a bit,” he said and they stalked to the street, turning right.

Bård noticed the other repeatedly looking at him, as if he wanted to say something, but no words actually came out. He felt a bit trapped, trying to start a topic himself several times, but failing each of them.

Finally Calle stopped, turning to him and locking their eyes. “I’ve been meaning to ask something else,” he said, taking a deep breath. Bård raised his eyebrow, trying to come up with the possible questions. It didn’t really seem like something regular, if the other had decided on starting like this. He leaned a bit closer, only to see the mischievous smile on the older guy’s face, as he did the same, kissing him fully on the lips.

All the awkwardness and previous tension was gone in seconds and Bård felt blissfully content. Maybe he really should talk to Calle about this… whatever it was? Vegard was usually right… but at the same time he knew the guy and had heard how he didn’t really want to be “tied down” by someone. Probably it was better if he made sure that he was still happy and okay with it.

“Have you thought about this being serious, though,” Calle wondered as they started walking back the same way they had gotten to where they were. He looked at the other from the corner of his eye, as Bård didn’t answer right away.

Finally the younger guy shrugged, shaking his head after a moment. “Not really. I mean, it isn’t and won’t be, right?” His voice was steady and normal, it didn’t show anything that was actually in his mind. The only thing betraying him at that moment would have been his hands, but they were pushed into the pockets of his jeans.

Calle licked his lips but didn’t offer any comments from himself, not even answering to the other’s question. It sounded more like stating a boring fact anyway.

-o-

Vegard turned to the door to see only his brother entering, walking towards their table and popping down beside him. “It’s pretty damn cold outside, suddenly,” he said, rubbing his hands together and resting his head against the wall. Vegard looked at him in surprise.

“Where is Calle?” he asked, before anyone else could do it.

Bård just sighed, staring towards the ceiling. “Went home,” he finally said, rising his head to finally take a look at the others. “Said he was tired or something.”

“Sounds unlikely, but whatever,” the oldest guy commented, drowning the last of his beer. Anders had a little strange look on his face, but he didn’t add anything, only stealing a side glance at Vegard who seemed to be just as lost.

“Okay, I’m going to get us another round,” the older Ylvisåker brother finally offered and rose up, heading towards the bar, wobbling a bit on his steps. Bård looked after him with a grin and tried to make up his mind whether he should go and help him bring all the classes to their table.

“Bård,” Anders said, leaning a bit towards him. “I think you should go.”

Bård narrowed his eyes, confused. Was the other talking about helping Vegard… or something else? Apparently, confusion in his eyes was obvious, since Anders rolled his eyes and waved his hand towards the door. “Go to Calle’s.”

“But I…” Not really knowing how to finish, he sent him a weird look and got up, walking after his older brother after all.

“Vegard,” he called out when he was close enough. The other turned and smiling, threw his arm around his shoulders.

“Came to help?”

Bård shook his head fast, trying to get rid of the other’s touch. “Calle said some things and… and I didn’t really know what to do,” he started, biting his lip and praying the other was still sober enough to make sense and maybe give him some idea of what to do.

Vegard smiled sadly and rubbed his eyes with his palms. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go after him. Stay there for the night. For fuck’s sake, don’t do anything _stupid_ , but don’t stay here sulking and let him sulk.” Calle’s earlier words replayed them in his head and he shook it, trying to clear his mind.

“What if…”

“Just go, Bård.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah. I will try to get into the writing mood again and not feel so uncertain of this story. Probably it's the lack of Balle that affects me. ;)
> 
> *hint*


	7. Oh, to open doors, to always gladly fly and fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a distraction all the current Raske Menn stuff, it makes me so emotional. So instead I fluffed something up.

It took Bård a while to make up his mind and decide to do as the others advised. By that time he was on the way home, already, but made himself turn around nevertheless. Even though it would be a long walk, it was probably fine. It was barely past one and even having something important to do on the next day, Calle never went to sleep before three or four, like he had said one time. Besides, it was summer and next day was Sunday.

Sighing and not letting himself think of the probable results, he quickened his steps and found something calming in the night air. It was nice to be awake when most of the people were in their homes. He liked being alone, not all the time, but occasionally. He wouldn’t be miserable if someone interrupted these moments, but it was nice to have some time for only his thoughts. He wasn’t like Vegard who would jump on every hoot of an owl or crunch of a fox, making its way through the woods.

Calle’s apartment block was approaching and he needed to stop for a moment. Pulling himself together sooner than he honestly expected, though, he continued towards the door and up the stairs. Only being behind the door and reading the number of the apartment made him think how stupid the idea was, over again. What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t just go in and say the others thought it was a good idea. His mind was blank, hand in the air, ready to knock on the door. Deciding he didn’t really care what was to happen, he let the knuckles collide with the wood.

He could hear the footsteps coming towards the door and it was opened suddenly, the older guy not even bothering asking who it was. He narrowed his eyes, but sighed and took a few steps back, letting Bård in.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Calle seemed to smile a little, even though his face turned into a blank sheet a moment after, voluntarily or not, Bård couldn’t determine. “So… what brings you here?” he asked, walking towards the small living room area and sitting down on the couch Bård had taken a nap on last time.

“They made it pretty clear I should come here,” Bård said, still not knowing how to proceed or what to say. As a defence mechanism, he brought up the others after all, even though he had tried convincing himself it wasn’t probably the thing other wanted to hear after this evening.

“Vegard?” Calle turned away, looking towards the window. Lights were turned off, but the TV lightened the room enough to see everything clearly.

Bård nodded, even though the other couldn’t see it. “Anders, too, in fact,” he added soon, when Calle didn’t reply.

“Really?” This time the older guy couldn’t help but to turn to him. What an interesting change. Last time he had spoken to his friend, the other had called him stupid for even thinking about starting something with Bård who was so young and Vegard’s brother, in addition to this.

“Yeah.” Bård swallowed and moved towards the sofa as well, setting himself down beside him. “You also told me I can come here again, if I wanted to,” he added, more quietly than previous things were said. And even though he wasn’t used to holding eye contact for so long with anyone except for his older brother, he didn’t turn his eyes away, he didn’t even blink as the light blue irises found his, question and wonder in them obvious.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but it was comfortable silence this time, filled with them just enjoying the other’s presence. Bård turned to look away after a bit, but looking back, he saw the other still facing him, as if he had forgotten how to move or was thinking of something really carefully.

“About what I said before…” Calle started just as Bård opened his mouth and they both smiled, a sharp laughter escaping from Bård’s lips. He shook his head and motioned Calle to continue, who seemed to be somewhat embarrassed.

“Sorry,” the younger guy muttered when the other still kept quiet.

Calle chuckled and shrugged. “It’s nothing. Let’s talk about this later,” he said thoughtfully, finally turning his glance somewhere else than Bård’s eyes. “Are you going to stay here for the night?” he asked casually instead.

Bård bit his lower lip and nodded. “If that’s okay with you,” he added after a moment. Only at this the thoughts of home and Vegard came to his mind. Their parents were home as well and he wondered if he should notify them somehow, or leave it up to the older brother. Thinking that probably this was a rational thing to do, he rested his head against Calle’s shoulder, checking what was on TV.

“Why wouldn’t it be okay with me?” Calle muttered, moving a bit to make him comfortable and give Bård a little more room on the couch. He felt the younger guy smile against him and in an instant wrapped his arm around him. It felt perfectly, just as if this had happened many times instead of being the first. “Sleepy?”

“Maybe a bit,” Bård answered and Calle turned to look at him once again, turning the TV off with the remote that had been on the sofa next to him. He looked back, not even thinking as the other closed the gap between them. It was not like the previous times; it was more secure and confident, from the both sides.

Calle was a good kisser, probably better than anyone else Bård had ever kissed and it make him feel ecstatic, he enthusiastically opened his mouth more as the other licked his lower lip before gently pulling it with his teeth. His hands that were a bit colder than would have been appreciated were on the nape of his neck and he felt shivers running down his spine as he rested one of his hands on Calle’s thigh to gain better balance in the somewhat awkward position. The other seemed to notice it and moved a little, allowing Bård to pull away for a moment to face him more comfortably.

“If you happen to think about how I’m feeling, then I would be completely okay if this was something serious,” Calle said before kissing him again, making Bård still in an instant. The older guy pulled away, laughing quietly, amusement evident in his eyes that seemed shining and more alive than before this evening.

“But you don’t…” Bård started, cursing his big stupid mouth as soon as he opened it. Calle shrugged and the smile disappeared, even though amused look was still present.

“I know. We all change, though,” he said calmly. “And that’s what I’m feeling right now,” he added a moment later, looking for clues on the other’s face.

“That’s… good,” Bård managed to get out, clearly in trouble with getting his emotions out and finding the right words. “I mean…” he started again, sighing in exasperation and cutting himself off with it. He took a deep breath and moved around, ending up somewhat on Calle’s lap and pressing his face against his neck. “I mean, I guess… I like you in a serious way.”

Calle brought his hands around him, rubbing his back in slow circles, enjoying the other’s hot breath on his neck and the weight on his lap. He truly loved being like this, just holding someone close and feeling his body against him; it made him feel more alive and the best part was, that after this night, it didn’t have to be over. They could have countless this kind of situations and the thought of this made him, no matter how silly it seemed, curl his toes and smile.

“Let’s get some sleep,” he offered in a bit and Bård raised his face, letting the colder air hit the spot he had kept warm so far. Calle shivered as the younger guy nodded and leaned closer for another kiss. It took them several minutes to finally get up and head towards the bedroom, fingers interlaced, even though there was no reason to hold hands.

-o-

Bård woke with a startle at his phone. It was only a message, though, by Vegard letting him know everything was cleared with their parents and he could come home when he wanted to. Sighing, he let the phone fall back on the floor and turned around, feeling Calle snuggling up to him more.

“Everything okay?” the older guy wanted to know, voice creaky and quiet, almost still asleep. The younger brother found it extremely nice of him, checking the situation.

“Yeah,” he nodded and closed his eyes, pressing his nose that was annoyingly cold, against the other’s collarbone. Calle hissed a little, but just set his hands around Bård once more, not bothering with opening his eyes.

After finally figuring out it was basically the same thing they looked for in each other and decided to go to sleep, Bård had felt a little anxious. It wasn’t too bad, however, and he needn’t to worry at all – despite the nature that didn’t usually deal with talking about emotions and important things in general, they had said a lot of things.

They had probably been awake for hours after Bård had put on some clothes Calle lent him, and gotten under the duvet. Occasional kisses and touches were welcome distraction, but nothing crossed the “stupid line” in Vegard’s book, as Bård thought of it. All in all, he was pretty sure he had never found out so much about someone in such a short time. He had shared some of his own things as well, even confessing how nice it felt being together with Calle, since he never came up with things that would annoy him, was it college or future. They seemed to understand each other without explaining and trying to make the other feel nice instead.

That’s why they were so sleepy now, even though it was already around 11 when Bård had checked his phone. Calle groaned after a bit and stretched, pressing hands on his eyes. “Can we stay here all day, or all summer?” he inquired, looking tired but somewhat more alive than recently.

Bård moved towards him and towered over his face, holding himself up with his elbows. “Why not,” he answered, pecking the other and feeling him smile into the kiss. At this moment, Calle managed to get his hands around Bård and rolled over, sitting on top of the younger guy, taking his wrists into his hands.

The younger guy laughed and tried to break free, but again he seemed to underestimate the other’s strength. Bård got quiet after a moment, even though he still felt amusement bubbling inside of him. He hadn’t felt so happy and relaxed in a while, to be honest.

“I guess we could do this. Or we could eat something and _then_ do this,” Calle said, moving close to Bård’s face, but not close enough. Smirking, he got up, holding out his hand and yanking the younger guy up as well, heading to the kitchen at the next moment.

Bård followed him, unable to believe really, how much the situation and everything else had changed from the last night. He was utterly glad he had got over his insecurities and did what he now figured he himself would have come up with even if Vegard and Anders hadn’t said anything. Everything was back to normal and even better.

“Coffee… or coffee?” Calle asked and Bård sat down, placing his chin into his hands that were supported on the table by his elbows.

“Coffee sounds nice,” he finally said and Calle hit him gently on the shoulder.

“Smartass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost done... I don't know how to feel about this again.  
> Thank you sooooo much for the comments, you make my life!


	8. Is when I'm falling fast and hard for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEY! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was stuck! I'm still not completely happy with it, but it only motivates me to write more Balle, which is a good, GOOD thing. (And it's pretty decent, I hope! Short, though.)
> 
> I hope you like the fluffy stuff, because my stuff is always fluffy.
> 
> A biiiig thank you to you all!
> 
> Also, everyone should read this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3311951/chapters/7235834 AMAZING

It was already well past lunchtime when Bård finally thought of going home after all. Vegard had also called before, suggesting they could do something and Calle was welcome to join them as well. He hadn’t said anything about it though, feeling nicely content in this new position; they had been just playing some games and watching TV in the middle of regularly scheduled cuddling and if the younger guy was honest, it could just go on like this forever.

He still figured paying a visit home was a worthy idea, after some time. He hadn’t seen his parents for a couple of days and even though it wasn’t a big deal, he was used to seeing them basically all the time. “Send me there?” he suggested after explaining what was on his mind.

“Why? We said we don’t have to go anywhere today,” Calle said in reply, fake whiny tone in his voice and Bård shook his head, crawling towards him on the couch again, abandoning his TV game controller. The game had finished anyway, he being the loser for the umpteenth time.

“What’s wrong? Are you nervous?” The younger guy looked up to Calle suddenly, eyes narrowed, as the other slowly shook his head, not turning away from the TV.

“Nope,” Calle said after a minute with a little sigh, and as to reassure Bård, set his arm lazily around his shoulders and pulled him a little closer.

Bård struggled a bit but stilled eventually. He opened his mouth for a few times, but no words came out. Finally he took a deep breath and nudged the other’s side, so he was finally forced to pay him more attention and fix his glance on him. “Your heart is beating as if you are, though,” he said then, pleased with himself.

Calle rolled his eyes with mock exasperation. Understanding, however, that the younger guy wouldn’t just let it be, he leaned back on the couch, resting his cheek on Bård’s head as his was set on his shoulder. “It’s always like this, when you are… here,” he said finally, end of his sentence almost too quiet to be heard. He looked more embarrassed than Bård had ever seen him, turning to look away again and almost trying to get some space between them, even though he didn’t remove his hand.

Swallowing back the comments on his tongue, Bård just shook his head and made himself more comfortable. They had literally done nothing and it had felt so nice. Even if they didn’t speak and just sat there in silence, it felt kind of perfect for this moment.

“So, do you want to go home?” Calle finally inquired, shutting off the TV and checking the time. It was already seven in the evening and they hadn’t even bothered with eating.

The younger guy rubbed his eyes sleepily and shrugged. “I have a feeling it is cold outside and this here is so nice,” he sighed and Calle let out a short laugh.

“Won’t your brother worry, though?” he wanted to know.

“He was your friend first, would he worry?” Bård shot back, rising a questioning eyebrow. Calle gave him a gentle push.

“As if you don’t know he is a bit overprotective over you. He probably thinks I have been trying to get you to f-… slave for me by now, clean my flat and cook for me and everything.”

Bård chuckled, but didn’t bother to correct him by saying that he can barely cook and cleaning wasn’t his favourite past-time hobby as well. Besides, the apartment was rather tidy and he liked the way everything was, it was so suitable for the other, it just seemed to scream his name.

“Okay, let’s go then,” he just said and Calle nodded before standing up and looking around to give Bård one of his jumpers. He really hated lending his clothes to others, but this time it felt different and he was even secretly pleased having the other wear something of his.

-o-

“Calle?”

Calle looked at Bård, worry covering his features at the sight of uncertainty and question on the other’s face. “What’s up?” he asked, tugging on the younger guy’s sleeve, until he took his hand out from his pocket, so he could interlace their fingers.

Bård sighed and gave a gentle squeeze, appreciating the action, but not commenting. It suddenly meant so much to him, he was still in awe of how things had worked out, not to mention it wasn’t very fathomable, the fact he could touch the other when he wanted to, he could run his hands through his hair, he could even probably just _kiss_ him if he felt like it…

“Do you think I could do it? The college here, I mean. Acting and… all this stuff?”

Even if it wasn’t the topic Calle really wanted to discuss, having the issues with his parents over his chosen path anyway, nothing betrayed he felt like this. Instead he just nodded slowly. “Do you want to? If you want to, then you can,” he said, simple as that.

Bård smiled, looking straight ahead. “I think I do. I’m not sure, but I think that,” he said after a minute or two, feeling a bit lightheaded. He hadn’t shared this little hope with anyone, not even with Vegard.

Vegard was so much better with what he was doing – he was great with every instrument thrown on his way, he could start singing about anything; making rhymes or tunes wasn’t any trouble for him. Bård was maybe better with improvising and physical gags, but that was all. Vegard was genius in this area, he was a mere imitator.

He didn’t even know he actually wanted to share it or do it, to be honest, but voicing your thoughts out loud seemed to work wonders. It was no surprise people kept saying how important talking and communicating were.

“Then you are going to be great,” Calle said, stopping on his tracks and turning to look at the other. “You can always tell me when something like this is bothering you, okay? I’d rather you tell me things constantly, not feel so insecure suddenly and make me all worried.”

The other laughed it off and waved his hand. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he said as they reached his house. Bjarte was standing in the corridor as they entered.

“Hey,” Bård said to him, taking his shoes off.

The younger brother just looked at them and Bård only now figured he probably hadn’t seen Calle. Well, he hadn’t, not before Vegard took him along with him on that one night. He seemed to have heard about him, though, since his next words were directed at them. “So this is your… _boyfriend._ ”

Bård rolled his eyes and took a small intuitive step towards Calle, who suddenly felt weirdly giddy. It was so unlike him, but it wasn’t… bad. “I’m going to kill Vegard,” Bård muttered, as the other just patted his back gently.

“I hope not,” he said and Bård let out some of the air he had kept in and started breathing again. “I can’t let you do that, who would tell your parents where you are when you want to stay at my place, then?” he added, smirking at the look on other’s face.

“Calle, maybe…” Bård started, but they were interrupted by Vegard, coming to hurry them in. The older guy leaned a bit closer, wanting to know what Bård was about to say, but he just shook his head sharply, not knowing exactly how to act in front of Vegard. This day seemed to have lasted forever.

“The movie is about to start,” Vegard interrupted them, eyes moving from one to the other, small smile on the corner of his mouth. “Drop your stuff off to Bård’s room and come back down,” he suggested and the others hurried upstairs.

“Should we go back to my place later? I’m still not happy of having to get out,” Calle asked, tickling Bård’s neck in the process with his breath as soon as they had entered the younger guy’s room. “And there are lot of things we could do there, as well,” he added soon after, one of his hands gently grasping Bård’s hip while the other found its way on his waist.

“If you say so,” Bård replied, seemingly bored, but feeling pretty damn excited at the sensation Calle’s thumb that was circling on the skin near his hipbone brought him. “How’s your heart doing?” he asked, stepping closer. Calle rolled his eyes.

-o-

Vegard sighed, not commenting on anything. He was pretty sure where this was going, but right now he was just trying to be happy for them. And not to think of all the images his mind was trying to come up with.

They were sitting on the living room, feasting on snacks he had prepared earlier, eyes glued at the newest comedy-thriller. He couldn’t help but to notice his brother and his best friend checking if the other was laughing. It was awkward at best, embarrassing more likely.

However, even though the future seemed to become pretty strange at his point, it wasn’t the time to think of it. He only coughed a bit, making Bjarte’s presence known as well and noticing how the others got some distance between them, before Bård smiled happily to him; genuinely, for what felt like the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Thanks for reading and kudos and making people like Balle thanks to fanfiction?! We must continue with this!
> 
> PS! I really like the chapter titles and what the main title and this last chapter title make it to be together. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Unrequited as in Ylvicest, I'm sorry. But Balle is Balle.


End file.
